The 10 things to do if you find Mothra in your home city
by master of gray
Summary: Since 1961 Mothra has been leaving Infant Island and heading into locations near you. And with this list of do's and don'ts your experience with this divine moth will be all the easier. Funny, cute, and insightful. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. This kaiju was created long before I was born.

The 10 things to do if you find Mothra in your home city.

* * *

><p><strong>1) <strong>The first and the most important thing to do if you come across this giant insect kaiju in a location near you is to do nothing. Your safety the first importance would be too quickly and discreetly leave the area and then to call authorities or just keep this find to yourself.

**2) **The second thing to do is not to panic. Although an natural instinct to be terrified can be a blessing in certain situations but in others it can lead to misplaced judgment. So for you and the sake of others please stay as calm as you possibly can.

**3) **The third thing to do is to educate yourself on why and what for is this certain kaiju doing in your area. Since Mothra has been around since 1961 research has taken place over the decades to give us a great deal of knowledge about her and her comings and goings.

**4) **Mothra is a divine moth or more accurate a religious figure of the natural world. With that mentioned asking for a blessing from this insect goddess would not be so farfetched. When praying you can bring offerings to her or her twin shine maidens called Shobijin. Your tribute can be made up of honey and flowers for Mothra and candy and Barbie doll sized close for the twins.

**5) **Mothra is one of the most gentle and peaceful of all the kaiju and probably forever will be. So for her to be leaving her sanctuary to inhabit another environment there would be two probable causes. One she is about to lay her egg or eggs and needs a certain environment to do so. If that case is discovered than the best course of actions would be too simply to leave her be. The other would be she's come to fight another giant monster in that case you should follow the news reports for any another kaiju sightings.

**6) **Even though Mothra is a gentle and benevolent creature she does have an evil counterpart in the world that could do serious harm to others. This twin called Battra or Battle Mothra and Black Mothra is an opposing divine deity to Mothra. An evil brother who wishes to destroy all of mankind. So to make sure that you do not accidentally mistaken one for the other here is a description of him, and pleases if the insect keiju that looks exactly like this is spotted in an area near you than by all means do not hesitate in calling the authorities and leaving for safer location. Battra in imago basically looks like a charcoal scorched wasp, with big red eyes and a large yellow horn sticking out of his head. In larva form the same color principles apply as well as the great big yellow horn in the center of his head. Battra is basically the devil version of Mothra.

**7) **To keep from further miss identification one should know that there are several other divine moths out there. Mothra has laid over the decades a handful of eggs that have either hatched with one or two larva, but out of all her offspring only a couple has made it to full majority. One is her son Mothra Leo. A duplicate of his mother with all white fur and green eyes with bright cheery colored wings. He has a brave nature and affection for children. The second offspring is Mothra's daughter Fairy Mothra. This holy bug is a spitting image of her mother and by far the smallest of all the keiju. With dark eyes and pink and white body and wings, she is loyal and harmless. These two pose no threat to humanity.

**8) **Mothra has four stages: egg, larva, cocoon, and finely great moth. And it is a possibility that you may run into one of them. If you should come upon the egg please do not wrap on the shell, the egg maybe as hard as armor but the noise could disturb its occupant causing the larva to hatch prematurely. The larva form is as long as a bus with blue eyes and peach colored skin. If seen in this form please don't approach. Although nonlethal the larva may accidentally imprint on the first living thing it sees even if that living thing is you and may attempt to follow you home. Out of all the stages the cocoon is the one that causes the most property damage. Having to hang from off the ground the chrysalis is usually found dangling from tall buildings or structures usually somewhere within a city. The chrysalis is as hard as steel and won't easily crack but that tampering with it could cause it to sway and break the connection that's holding it in place letting it fall and cause large amounts of damage.

**9) **If your experience with Mothra has been one of relish than perhaps a souvenir is in order. When the chrysalis that Mothra hibernate in is broken from her emerging you can take a piece home as a memento. Although not worth much having a shard from the cocoon of this great insect can be a priceless knickknack for your home.

**10) **Last but not least after everything that you've read about this divine moth the most important thing to note is not to worry. Mothra is the most harmonious of all the keiju and will not unless provoked attack mankind. If the presence of a giant insect creeps you out or the fear of another giant monster has you concerned then grab a pair of binoculars had for a safe location and watch this majestic creature from afar.


End file.
